Kaida's Christmas
by Kaida-Toorima-Okami
Summary: I(Kaida) spend Christmas with the YYH gang. What mayham will ensue?
1. Punishment

Ok, new ficcy. It's a one shot so bear with me. And yes, I will be updating my other fic..eventually..*doges flying fruit* anyway, read on!  
  
Kaida's Christmas  
Chapter One  
Punishment  
  
Kaida yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She glared blearily at the raging alarm clock next to her bed before flinging it across the room at a near-by wall. She stood up and stretched then headed down stairs for breakfast. She paused in the hallway before turning to a nearby door and knocking on it very lightly. When no one answered she cracked open the door silently and stepped inside another bed room. She padded over to a small bed and looked down on the sleeping figure.  
"Hiei." She said softly then grinned when he didn't wake up. She carefully picked up an extra pillow off the bed and raised it above her head.  
"Wake up lazy!!" she yelled as she beat Hiei over the head with the pillow. He sat up quickly and got a face full of pillow. He tore it out of Kaida's hands and glared at her.  
"You!" he yelled and scrambled up and out of bed. Kaida yelled wildly and ran out of the room and into the hallway. Hiei tore after her, pillow in hand, and chased her around the house that the gang lived in on weekends and holidays. Kaida ran into a dead end corner and backed up against a door laughing weakly at the approaching Hiei.  
"Oh come on Hiei," she pleaded. "Where's your sense of Humor?" He glared at her.  
"You," he told her menacingly. "are one dead wolf." He swung the pillow at her head but at that exact moment the door behind Kaida opened and Kaida ducked, allowing the pillow to hit Kurama square in the face.  
"Uh-oh." Said Kaida, backing away slowly. Hiei was doing the same behind her. Kurama sighed in exasperation at the two guilty demons in front of him.  
"It was him." Said Kaida, pointing an accusing finger at Hiei.  
"What?!" he exclaimed. "This is all your fault."  
"It is not!"  
"Is to, mutt."  
"Take that back."  
"No."  
"Grrrrr." Kaida tackled Hiei with a growl and proceeded to do her best to get him into a head lock. Kurama looked at them in dismay and walked up to the wrestling pair. He picked up Kaida by her shirt collar in one hand and Hiei in the other. They looked up at him.  
"Because this has happened almost every day," started Kurama. "And since tonight is Christmas eve, as punishment you guys have to go out and get the Christmas Tree." He told them.  
"Christmas Tree?" said Hiei questioningly. "Why?" Kurama glared at him.  
"Because I said so." He told them. "Now go." Hiei 'hn'ed' and Kaida scoffed but eventually Kurama shoved them out the door saying they wouldn't get feed until they came back with a good tree. Kaida glared at Hiei.  
"Some how," she said with a small yawn. "This is all your fault."  
  
Ok, questions? Comments? Annoying flames telling me to hurry up? Click the stupid review button! NOW!!!! 


	2. Snow Surprise

Yes it's a short chapter, but I think you'll live.  
  
Kaida's Christmas  
Chapter Two  
Snow Surprise  
  
"Is this tree good?" asked Hiei boredly. Kaida looked at the pine tree before dismissing it.  
"To small." She said.  
"How bout this one?"  
"Still to small." Hiei sighed.  
"Fine then, you pick the stupid tree." He told her. Kaida walked around for a moment before looking up and a medium height pine and nodding.  
"This one will work." She said happily before unsheathing her katana. Hiei did the same. Within seconds they had the tree cut down and their katanas sheathed.  
"How are we going to get it to the house?" Kaida asked puzzledly. Hiei smirked and removed his headband, revealing his glowing Jagan. The tree slowly lifted off the ground and started floating along point first.  
"Wow, handy." Kaida commented before jumping up onto the tree and sitting down as if it where a couch. Hiei glanced up at her and 'hn'ed' before continuing. Finally, after several minutes and a few cusses and insults, they arrived back at the house, only to find Yusuke running for his life from an angry Keiko. Kaida watched one go by, then the other, then watched them chase each other in a circle until, finally, Keiko threw a snowball that hit Yusuke right in the back of the head. He fell down with a muffled thud and Kaida started laughing. She jumped gracefully out of the tree, landing next to Hiei.  
"Come on, lets get the tree in the stupid house already, Im hungry!" she said impatiently. Before she could say another word though, a snowball came out of nowhere, hitting her in the side of the head. She whirled around in the direction it had come from and saw Kurama whistling innocently.  
"Ok, you are so dead." She told him and scooped up more snow and flung it at Kurama. He dodged it easily but Kaidas eyes glowed and the snowball stopped in midair, only to turn around and hit him in the back of the head. Botan, Kuwabara, and Yukina stood in the doorway looking at the wolf demon, dripping snow, the kitsune with now swirly eyes, and the fire demon torn between exasperation and amusement. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked across the newly formed battlefield at each other before grinning and grabbing a snowball each.  
"Eat snow Urameshi!!" shouted Kuwabara throwing the snowball in the general direction of what he thought was Yusuke. Hiei glared at him through the snow that now covered his face. He smirked wickedly and formed a huge snowball that bowled Kuwabara over completely. Kaida fell down, cracking up, only to be hit with another snowball.  
"SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!!" Yelled Kaida and Yusuke at the same time, grinning like maniacs.  
  
Review!! Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Home Decor

Yes my chapters are short, but I needed some way to separate the different happenings and stuff. Deal with it.  
  
Kaida's Christmas  
Chapter Three  
Home Decor  
  
Fifteen minutes later Kaida sat in front of the fire, trying to warm up. The tree, which had been temporarily abandoned during the mock battle, now sat on a stand in the corner of the living room. Yusuke was busy trying to drag boxes out of the attic that where filled with Christmas stuff for the tree and house. She wrung out her hair as Hiei walked into the room, clumps of snow still stuck in his hair. Hiei slumped next to the fire and closed his eyes. Yusuke walked in seconds later, laden with heavy boxes labeled: X- mass. Behind him was the rest of the gang.  
"Don't worry about helping me or anything." He said setting the boxes down gently and falling to the floor. Hiei opened one lazy eye to survey the scene.  
"What's all this junk for?" he asked boredly.  
"Christmas decorations." Said Botan happily  
"Yippee." Said Yusuke and Kaida together. Kaida glared at him.  
"Stop saying what I say!" she demanded. Yusuke just grinned and opened the first box of decorations. Kaida moved to help him, but stopped mid step. She swore loudly.  
"What? What's wrong?!?" asked Keiko worriedly.  
"I forgot to get everyone's Christmas presents!!!" Kaida wailed. Hiei rolled his eyes as Kaida raced upstairs to her room, trying to think of stuff to buy.  
  
That night, everyone stood outside, looking at the newly decorated house.  
"It looks beautiful." Said Keiko softly, putting a hand on Yusukes arm. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, but made no move to remove her hand. Botan nodded her agreement before noticing the pair and smiling. The house had Christmas light lining the roof and a few light up reindeer decorations in the yard. Kaida stepped out of the house to join them, a few strands of wrapping ribbon sticking out of her hair. She looked at the house and grinned.  
"Looks great guys." She told them. Just then, a light snow started drifting down, swirling around in the air. Botan, Keiko, and Yukina gasped in delight. Kaida turned her face upward and tried to catch snowflakes on her tongue. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama grinned at their antics. Even Hiei almost smiled.  
"Come on guys." Said Yusuke suddenly, breaking the spell. "Lets go inside and have a Christmas Eve party."  
"All right!" said Kaida happily as they all walked back into the house.  
  
Review! Stat! ASAP! Now!! MUSH!!!!!! 


	4. Run, Kuwabara Run!

Hehehe. Three guesses as to what happens in this chapter..  
  
Kaida's Christmas  
Chapter Four  
Run, Kuwabara. Run!  
  
"Yusuke." Keiko's warning drifted to Yusukes ears, unheeded.  
"Pleeeese??" he begged.  
"No."  
"But what's a good party without a bartender?"  
"Your under age!!"  
"So?" Kaida and Hiei sat watching them argue back and forth. Kaida stepped up to her friends defense.  
"Come on Keiko, nothing bad will happen. I promise." Kaida said to the young girl. Keiko looked between Yusuke and Kaida doubtfully.  
"Well." she said slowly. "I guess its all right. As long as no one else knows.."  
"Yes!!!" crowed Yusuke happily, jumping behind the breakfast bar, now turned regular bar. Kaida grinned and ran over to the stereo, turning the sound up on high. Kurama hit the lights, dimming them slightly. Rock pumped through the room and a newly installed laser light show played across the room as Kaida sat down on the counter of the bar.  
"What'll it be, little girl?" Yusuke asked.  
"Mountain Dew." She told him. Yusuke looked at her disbelievingly.  
"Mountain Dew?! I have access to at least 10 different alcohols and all you want is a Mt. Dew?!?" he practically shouted.  
"I have the amazing ability to get completely wasted on Mt. Dew alone. Forget sake, gimme a Mt. Dew and I wont remember a thing the next day." Yusuke shook his head despairingly but went of looking for her drink when Hiei came up. He sat down on a stool next to Kaida and watched her guzzle an entire bottle of Mt. Dew.  
"You do not need that." He told her.  
"But I like caffeine." She told him  
"So drink an entire bottle of Mt. Dew?"  
"Yes."  
"Hn."  
"Always have to have the last word?"  
"Hn." Kaida laughed and set her glass down and jumped off the counter.  
"Where are you going?" asked Hiei.  
"To dance." Suddenly the song changed. A new song came on, a slow one. Hiei smirked.  
"To that?" he asked innocently. Kaida stuck her tongue out at him.  
"No, I think I'll wait." Suddenly, Kaida and Hiei's attention was pulled out to the living room, which had been transformed into a dance floor. Yusuke and Keiko where dancing together, along with Kurama and a profusely blushing Botan. Kaida groaned.  
"Oh boy, here we go." She said to herself. You see, there was one more couple on the floor. Kuwabara had his hands on Yukina's waist and they where slowly rotating on the spot. Kaida could feel Hiei's rage as he stood up, intent on Kuwabara's blood. Kaida grabbed the back of his shirt and tried to hold him back.  
"Let go of me, idiot!" hissed Hiei. Kaida shook her head.  
"No, Hiei. Leave them alone." She told him, voice low.  
"That idiot is -" Kaida cut him off.  
"Look at Yukina's eyes." She told him. He held her gaze stubbornly for a moment but turned to his sister.  
"What about them." He said angrily.  
"She's happy, Hiei." Said Kaida softly. It was true. Yukina's eyes where practically glowing. Though not nearly as much as Kuwabara's. "For some reason or another, Yukina loves him. I'm not quite sure how she could, but she does." Hiei just stared at them, not answering.  
"Kuwabara would never hurt her, if that's what your worried about."  
Said Kaida. "His entire world revolves around her, and you know it." Hiei looked back down at Kaida.  
"She's too much like a child." He said. "She knows nothing of the real world."  
"Lucky her." Said Kaida dryly. "Your right, she is like a child, but you have to let her make her own choices. You are partly to blame for her naivety. You try to hard to keep her away from the real world." Hiei looked from Kaida to the dancing couple and back again. Kaida let go of his shirt and he slowly sat down. Kaida sighed in relief and sat down next to him. Hiei silently drummed his fingers against the table, looking everywhere but at the couple. The song changed to 'I love Rock and Roll' and Kuwabara let go of Yukina blushing furiously and rubbing at the back of his neck, nervously. Kaida could feel the tension when Hiei looked at Kuwabara and she prepared to hold him back again. Hiei didn't move though and soon Kurama came over. He sat down between Kaida and Hiei. Kaida looked at him and grinned.  
"Having fun, Kurama?" she asked innocently.  
"I'm exhausted." He told her with a small smile. Kaida grinned.  
"I saw that you know." She told him.  
"Saw what?" Kurama asked confused.  
"You and Botan." She said, smirking widely. Kurama's ears turned red and Kaida laughed. Her laugh soon turned to a yawn.  
"Ok." She told them "I'm beat. Time for bed." With that, Kaida headed upstairs.  
  
Sorry guys, but what would be a good Hiei fic without Hiei after Kuwabara's blood for some reason or another? I think Hiei might be a little OOC on this fic but work with me. 


	5. Merry Christmas

Okey dokey... Always wanted to say that.. anyway, last Chapter... Read and Review. Thnx.  
  
Kaida's Christmas  
Chapter Five  
Merry Christmas  
  
Kaida sat up with a small yawn and looked out the window for a moment before yelling,  
"It Christmas!!!" She ran down the hallway and skidded to a stop by Hiei's door. She knocked and when no one answered, went in and kneeled next to Hiei's bed.  
"Hiei." She whispered and poked him in the arm. He mumbled something in his sleep then started snoring. Kaida poked him again.  
"Hiei, wake up." She whispered. Hiei opened one eye and looked at her. He groaned and rolled over, covering his head with the pillow.  
"Oh now, that's just rude." She said, sticking her tongue out at him.  
"Get out of my room." He mumbled, voice slightly muffled by the pillow.  
"But its Christmas, don't you want your present?" Hiei jammed the pillow closer around his ears. Kaida pulled a face at him and jumped onto the bed, where she started jumping up and down, each word punctuated with another bounce.  
"Get *jump* up *jump* Hiei. *Jump*" Hiei hurled the pillow at her but rolled out of bed, falling on his but.  
"Yes! I win!" crowed Kaida. Hiei grumbled something about hyperactive women under her breath, but Kaida wasn't listening. She was to busy waking up the rest of the house. Hiei followed her to Yusuke's room and she put a finger to her lips. She turned to the door and put her ear against in before screaming,  
"WAKE UP YUSUKE!!!" A loud thud, fallowed by incoherent curses greeted their ears. Kaida laughed and ran to another door.  
  
After systematically waking the entire house, Kaida headed downstairs. She sat on the floor next to the fire, and grabbed one of the cookies that had been left out earlier. Soon everyone drifted in, still in their pajamas and robes. They all sat down in various spots around the living room.  
"Ok, people. Here's the plan." Said Kaida. "We're gonna go around the room to each person and they are gonna give their gifts to people, k?" Every one nodded.  
"I'll go first." Offered Yusuke. (A/N: Ok ppl, im lazy and I cant think of anything at the moment so were just gonna skip ahead a few people, sound good?)  
  
"My turn." Said Kaida happily. She handed a present to Botan who tore at the wrapping happily, revealing a brand new silk kimono. It looked almost exactly like her old one.  
"Wow, thanks Kaida. It beautiful!" said Botan in awe. Kaida grinned and handed Kuwabara his present, witch turned out to be a bright pink kitty collar. Kuwabara squealed his thanks and Kaida handed the next gift to Kurama. IT was a crystalline white fox standing outside a cave. The next gift went to Yukina. It was an ornamental wooded snow globe with a young girl kneeling next to some birds. It looked remarkably like Yukina herself. Yukina, close to tears, (A/N: yes close to tears. You have no idea how emotional some people can get. *shudders*) ran over to Kaida and gave her a huge hug.  
"Uhhhh.your welcome?" said Kaida confusedly before shaking her head and throwing the next gift to Keiko, a beautiful silver picture frame, with a picture of her and the entire gang in it. Yusuke got the next gift witch was an entire stack of Aerosmith and Nickel back CD's. Kaida turned to Hiei.  
"You," she told him "Are remarkably hard to shop for." She pulled out a thin rectangular box. Hiei opened it, revealing a brand new scabbard for his katana with an engraved figure of his Dragon of the Darkness Flame.  
"Hn." He said, taking his katana out of the old scabbard and into the new one, which he then tied to his belt in its original position. Kaida sighed and laid back, looking out the window to where it was snowing once again.  
"Merry Christmas, every body." She said happily.  
  
Well, there you go people. My short, one shot is finally over. I think the ending kinda sucked but what I said was true. Shopping for Hiei is HARD!!! Anyway, this is my Christmas present to ya'll so Merry Christmas. P.S - I'm finally on Christmas Vacation!! YAY!!! 


End file.
